


'Do You Want Me To Knit You Something?'

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebby was sitting on the couch observing his mother knitting. Silver needles flashed brightly with every quick move of Augusta’s hands. With amazement, the boy watched as his beloved mummy produced scarves, mittens and jumpers from the thin air like some clothes fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Do You Want Me To Knit You Something?'

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: knitting

Sebby was sitting on the couch observing his mother knitting. Silver needles flashed brightly with every quick move of Augusta’s hands. With amazement, the boy watched as his beloved mummy produced scarves, mittens and jumpers from the thin air like some clothes fairy.

Every now and so, Lady Moran would look over her work and smile to her little son; the boy smiled back, but didn’t say a word. Sebastian was always a quiet, shy child, but Augusta didn’t mind. She was glad Seb was spending time with her, even if he remained silent all the time, instead of locking himself up in his room.

That afternoon, sometime during the second week of their silent knitting sessions, Augusta was drinking her tea in the blue tea room, when Sebastian came to her. He delicately touched his mother arm to get her attention.

‘What is it, sweetie?’ Lady Moran smiled warmly to her son, ‘What do you want?’

The boy showed her a pair of sliver knitting needles and a ball of yarn.

‘Do you want me to knit you something?’ Sebastian shook his head and, still holding the needles tightly, moved his hands. ‘Oh, you want me to teach you how to knit?’

This time the boy nodded. Augusta put down her teacup and sat her son on her knees.

‘Look, Sebbie,’ she said softly, taking the boy’s small hands in hers, ‘You put yarn like this,’ she moved Seb’s hands and helped him put the yarn on the needle, ‘and you can start your work now. We take this loop,’ she guided her son again, ‘and put it like this. Now, let’s do the same with the second hand. Very good. Now,’ Augusta said after helping Sebastian with the first few rows, ‘try to do it yourself, honey.’

The boy looked at her and nodded. The tip of his tongue sticking from his mouth, Seb concentrated on his work. His mother observed as he slowly knitted row after row. When the number of rows doubled, he presented his work to Augusta.

‘Very good, sweetheart,’ the woman praised him, stroking his hair, ‘You’re really talented, Sebbie.’

The boy beamed.

Since then, every time Augusta sat in one of the rooms with her knitting needles and one of unfinished projects, Sebastian would join her with his own set of needles, repeating his mother’s swift movements. Whatever Lord Moran thought of his son’s new hobby, he never shared his opinions with his wife; partially, because he was too busy and partially because he was afraid of his wife.

The biggest and the most pleasant surprise awaited Lady Moran on her birthday. Little Sebby woke her up early in the morning, bringing her a flower and a gift he wrapped himself. Inside was a blue scarf Sebastian must have knitted by himself. It wasn’t perfect - the boy dropped several stitches and some of them were way too loose, creating big holes here and there - but, to little boy’s delight, his mother wore it proudly during cold afternoons and evenings.


End file.
